Blown Out of Proportions
by Suffering Angel
Summary: It was supposed to be just a crush. It wasn't, and Billy had to come to terms with it at the worst possible moment. Mid Family-Matters


I don't own YA.

* * *

**_Blown Out of Proportions_**

It was supposed to be just a crush. The kind of crush where he woke up one day, realized he was over it, and wondered what he did with his life up to that point. Just an ultimately meaningless relationship- well, maybe not meaningless, but… fleeting? Something to look back at when he was older, let out a long sigh and shake his head as he muttered "ah; _youth_".  
This plan, of course, derailed as soon as the metaphorical "me too" was let out into the world, and he realized it was mutual. They spent no small amount of time together, dated as often as they could, knew each other's families and were welcome in each other's homes. They did other… _couple-things_, for all the phrase's possible meanings.  
And yet somewhere inside he berated himself, clung to "the plan", insisted there wasn't really anything more there, that it wasn't really _that_ serious, and that if push came to shove, he could bring himself (…eventually) to get over it. That it was better to be ready for that inevitable disappointment.

But then the Super Skrull kidnapped Teddy, and Billy was left with no choice but to accept the fact he was already head-over-heels inlove with him.

–

Of course, it might've been the shock. They were just attacked, his home was destroyed, and Teddy's mother was… right in front of them. Maybe because of it - yet maybe… _despite_? There was only one thing Billy could think of -  
_Not him too._  
Teddy was gone, but Billy was set on getting him back - no matter what. That thought quickly became an all encompassing _need_ that left little room for unnecessary things like patience, or - pfft - _common sense_. He didn't have the time to wait until the Avengers came. He had no time for his teammates, telling him to slow down and think things through. And he certainly had little patience for looking for more "Young Avengers" — but at least that was a necessary evil.  
That left even less time to agonize over the fact he broke a convicted felon out of prison - there would be time for that later, much later, after they got Teddy back, and Billy could finally calm down.  
Until then, it was all he could do, not spelling Eli mute when he alone seemed capable of upholding some conscience, and demanded Tommy made a decision before they took him away.  
Later. He'd do all of it later, hate himself for it - later.  
They needed to get Teddy back, first.

–

It was with mixed feelings that Billy located Teddy. He was mostly unharmed, and not that far, but maybe because of this, Billy was even more impatient. He wanted to save Teddy already, hold him close and feel he was alright, and had half a mind to do some less-than-civil things to his captor.  
That thought quickly boiled into a rage that painted his sight red, and a smirk tugged at his lips when Tommy blew the side of the spaceship up.  
It all faded away as soon as the smoke cleared, though, and Teddy came into view. Everything hostile and angry and negative melted away, leaving Billy to be filled with relief, warmth, and affection.

"I'm here, Ted." Billy practically cooed.

When finally he had Teddy in his arms, little else mattered. Not the Super Skrull, the sociopath they let loose, even what was no doubt waiting for him back home. All Billy cared about was that precious person in his arms, this existence that meant so much to him. Billy didn't care what it took - he wasn't going to lose him ever again.

"Then stay close and cover me." Teddy said and flew straight into the battlefield. Billy wished so hard it was only a stupid crush that he thought it would come true. He didn't want to care so much about this idiot who was either very selfless or very selfish, Billy couldn't quite decide, this dear soul who so willingly was about to sacrifice himself to end a war that never should've happened.  
It would've been so easy for Billy, if Teddy just didn't matter to him as much as he did…

But then again, this was part of it, wasn't it? Of exactly _why_ Teddy mattered as much as he did.  
A sigh left him, and Billy ignored the small smile that for a brief moment played on his lips. It was going to be an even longer day than he thought, he concluded and flew in after his boyfriend.


End file.
